


Every Time I Blink

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Life is boring and dull. Nothing exciting happens anymore, especially since Lance had gone to the fancy flying academy. She stays up as late as she can each night, searching for some sign of her brother. Something happened! Veronica McClain just needed to figure out what.Life is too slow. But of course, this will change faster than Veronica's belief in aliens.





	Every Time I Blink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Comment below! Tell me what you like (or don't)! 
> 
> Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are sorry for your lose, Mr. and Mrs. McClain.

The nights were always cold, but it was colder now that Lance wasn't in the house anymore. The house seemed...quieter. She could hear the sounds of her parents snoring, and the other kids breathing deeply in their sleep, but the sound of Lance's computer was no longer there. How long had it been since she had _seen_ Lance? How long had it been since she had  _heard_ his voice? Glancing at the calendar, Veronica noted the red slashes on each of the days since his disappearance.  _13 days. 13 whole days since Lance has been gone._ She refused to even think that he was dead.  _Lance is strong. He wouldn't die. He has friends! Hunk would **never** let him get hurt!_ And yet, Hunk was also gone. Slowly turning to face the paper in her hands, Veronica let out a pinched sigh. 

 

  _ **We regret to inform you, Mr. and Mrs. McClain, that your son, Lance McClain, has been missing for over 48 hours. Lance was missing from his rooms on, ~~XXXXXX~~ , after curfew - which was discovered by one of the hall monitors in the following morning, Officer Masons. -**_

 

 ****The page continued, but Veronica had already read the page multiple times (she could recite half of it from memory). The lines blurred together for a moment, and Veronica wiped at the tears, not wanting to start crying. _What was Lance thinking when he vanished? Was he scared? Was he happy? What **did** happen?_   There had to be hinted in the letter, somewhere. Pulling out a small pen from her nightstand drawer, she circled the words that she felt like tied to the bigger mystery.  _Why? How?_   

 

>   _ **missing for over 48 hours.** _ _**Officer Masons.**_
> 
> _**Lock down                                                                                   one of three students** _
> 
> _**Explosions          ship crashed** _
> 
>  

What had happened to Lance? It felt like the Garrison hadn't told them everything. Maybe Lance's friend Pidge would know something, anything, about what happened. She glanced at the clock. It was only 11:13, there was still time to get enough sleep. Opening her computer Victoria barley glanced at the screen before she closed all the tabs. "Time to see what I remember." Opening the search engine, Victoria considered the keyboard for a moment before she also opened a command window. Pidge had shown her some tricks when it came to tracking, and if Victoria was right - and she was sure she wasn't wrong this time - then the Garrison was hiding something. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

The clock read 3:46. Somehow, there was nothing recorded. Not even a letter, or a condolence template saved. According to every record in the Garrison's databases the accident never even happened. _It has been **13** -now, **14 days**! How is there no records of the accident?! This shouldn't even be possible!_ The Garrison was held accountable  **by law** to record these sorts of things! Victoria shoved the computer away from her, sending it sliding a few inches away as is bunched up the blanket. Frustratingly slow and empty, the computer screen was stuck in a repeating loop of "Searching for File." and "No Files Found." Standing up and pushing away from the bed, Victoria stalked out of the room, leaving Luis to sleep on the temporary cot in the middle of the floor. 

 

Although the hallway was barren, the nightlight next to her door cast the carpet's shadows high on the wall, almost making it seem like Victoria was making her way through a rough jungle. None of the floorboards were loose anymore, their dad had replaced all the loose boards - trying to keep himself busy. Even though Victoria looked a lot like her mom, she was much more like her dad in personality wise. When she was worried, the only thing that would take Victoria's mind off of the problem was to distract herself with a project. The replacement of **all** the upstairs' floorboards had only taken her dad **three days**. Victoria's project had been finding every single scrap of paper Lance had even touched, and creating a scrapbook of it all. On her bottom shelf, there were now **five** scrapbooks which had been made in a **week**.  

 

Making her way downstairs, Victoria grasped the railing as she squinting into the darkened house.  _Where is the phone?_ Tracking down said device was harder than Victoria had remembered from her last journey in the darkness. She snickered to herself at the ominous phrasing of that last thought. A month ago Lance had come home for a holiday weekend and he had woken her up late at night to sneak downstairs and have a baking party. When their parents had woken up that morning, Victoria and Lance had practically baked too the point that the cupboards were empty and the pantry was barren. Shaking herself out of the memory, Victoria located the phone on Lance's favorite red pillow which lay unused on the ground next to the window. 

 

_Let's see, do I remember Pidge's phone number?_

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

**Not quite done with this chapter (I'm considering reworking it) - But this is about what happens, after Lance disappears, back home with his younger sister Victoria. Tell me if you think I should make this more than just a one-shot! :D**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're having a great day! Keep Smiling! :)  
> ~Leigh Treaty


End file.
